Esos días del mes
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cambio de género. Zutara. Zuka es conciente de que Katarr nunca lo entenderá. No es sencillo ser una chica, a veces.


_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a AvocadoLove**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**N/A: **Escrito pocos meses atrás, pero solo publicándolo por estos días. Estoy subiendo todos mis retrasos mientras trabajo en _–ahem- _otras series en las que estoy (terriblemente) atrasada. Este es un One-shot Zutara de la variación cambio de sexo.

**N/T: **Debo aclarar, no he visto la serie de Avatar en mucho tiempo y lo más que recuerdo de ella es en su mayoría en inglés, así que es posible que algunos términos no coincidan con la traducción de la serie al español. Aún así espero que disfruten de esta traducción tanto como yo disfrute de la versión original en inglés.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada ni personajes ni la trama, me limito a traducir un fic que me gusta (de nuevo).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Esos Días del Mes**

_Por AvocadoLove_

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡NO! –la voz de Zuka hizo eco alrededor del patio en Templo del Aire haciendo parecer como si diez Maestros Fuego estuvieran gritando a la vez en lugar de solo uno.

Aang se detuvo en su posición, suspiró, y se irguió completamente para preguntar que había hecho mal _esta vez._ No tuvo que molestarse; Zuka avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia él, enojo marcado en cada paso que daba.

-Dime, Avatar –gruñó ella-. ¿Por qué me molesto en perder mi tiempo enseñándote?

-¡Estoy tratando!

-¡No, no lo estás! Hemos practicado este movimiento cuatro veces el día de hoy, y obviamente ¡no has estado escuchando una palabra de lo que te digo! Esto –imitó el movimiento que la había fastidiado, un golpe hacia abajo con una patada giratoria-, es un movimiento en término. Un movimiento final. ¡Y tú lo tratas como si estuvieras acariciando una masa! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Yo… yo… -Aang balbuceó, mirando a todos lados menos hacia la enojada princesa. Justo sobre el hombro de Zuka y hacia un lado percibió a Katarr observando el intercambio. Observó hacía el maestro agua con mirada esperanzada.

Zuka se giró, vio a Katarr y arrugó al ceño.

-¿Por qué lo estás mirando a él?, ¿él es a caso tu maestro de Fuego Control? ¡No! –espetó ella antes de que Aang pudiera decir nada-. Lárgate de aquí. Has el movimiento de nuevo, Aang, y esta vez quiero que lo hagas BIEN.

-De hecho –la voz de Katarr resonó-. Teo dice que necesita de Aang por un momento –caminó para colocarse entre ellos y colocó una de sus grandes manos en el estrecho hombro de Aang-. Algo acerca de ir hacia los niveles superiores del templo para una cosa mecánica que están haciendo.

El ceño de Zuka se acentuó, acentuando su cicatriz. Pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que las sombras estaban demasiado largas en el suelo; de cualquier modo, ya casi era hora de terminar la práctica.

-Está bien –dijo bruscamente-. Vete ya, si eso es lo que quieres –se giró en un claro gesto de despido. La sonrisa aliviada en el rostro de Aang pudo haber iluminado una habitación.

-¡Gracias Sifu! –exclamó alegremente. Y solo porque estaba tan feliz de ser libre de la enojada maestra fuego, hizo una reverencia a Katarr también antes de salir corriendo.

Katarr sonrió, una sonrisa que vaciló en el momento en el que Aang estuvo fuera del área.

-¿De verdad te parece necesario ser tan dura con él?

Zuka se giró de nuevo con brusquedad con fuego en la mirada.

-Yo no critico tus métodos de enseñanza, maestro –gruñó la última palabra de la misma manera en que alguna vez lo había hecho con la palabra "campesino"-. Te agradecería que no cuestionaras la forma en la que enseño a mi aprendiz.

-No había tenido una razón para cuestionar tus métodos hasta ahora –Katarr era grande y gentil, pero Zuka siempre había tenido un modo de irritarlo como nadie más podía. Quizá tenía que ver con lo de los elementos opuestos. Ahora él podía sentir como entrecerraba los ojos al mirar a la princesa, con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Solo tenemos un mes antes de que el cometa de Sozin arribe!

-Y ayer teníamos un mes y un día y eras mucho más paciente con él. ¿Qué es lo que cambió?

-¡Nada!, ¡Todo! Yo solo… -se pasó una mano por el revuelto cabello negro, desordenándolo aún más. Pero Katarr noto el modo en que su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y se detuvo, solo por un momento, sobre su vientre-. No espero que entiendas. Quítate de mi camino-. Trató de pasarlo, pero él la sujetó por el codo, sus ojos se encontraron y Zuka trató de soltarse-. ¡Déjame ir! ¡No me toques! –tiró de su brazo una vez más, pero no estaba tratando con muchas ganas. Katarr simplemente la sostuvo en su firme y gentil agarre, observándola.

-Te duele.

-¡Cállate! Déjame en paz, Katarr o juro que yo…

-¿Qué?

Pero Zuka no tuvo que responder a eso. Al menos, no verbalmente. Zuka no era de las chicas que lloran; incluso menos que Toph, quien ciertamente NO era del tipo femenino. Zuka siempre le pareció la personificación de la misma naturaleza del fuego: de sangre caliente, impulsiva, apasionada, determinada, con genio… dura.

Y ahí estaba ella, a no más de un palmo de él, dejándose caer al suelo, apartando determinadamente las lágrimas de su ojo bueno… pero igual llorando.

-¡Vete de aquí! –sollozó-. Solo vete y se bueno con alguien más tú estúpido, salvaje… -el resto de las palabras se perdieron; había colocado las manos contra su rostro para esconderse, como si estuviera avergonzada.

Eso, más que nada, fue lo que movió a Katarr. Se sentó al lado de la sollozante chica y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando no se sobresalto, lentamente la acercó a él. Si hablamos de abrazos, aquello era extraño… entre dos personas que apenas habían comenzado a confiar en el otro. Pero el llanto de Zuka remitió y Katarr no pudo evitar notar cómo ella se sentía casi cálida contra su pecho.

-Estoy bien –dijo Zuka finalmente. Aunque no se movió.

Los ojos de Katarr fueron atraídos por un hueco en el cabello negro de Zuka; un punto en la parte posterior de su cuello donde podía ver un pedacito de pálida piel. No supo porque, pero quería tocar ese lugar, quizá acariciarlo y relajar los tensos músculos de Zuka.

El conocimiento de que eso sería gravemente inapropiado lo contuvo… apenas.

-¿Oh? –pregunto en vez, su mano viajando del hombro de Zuka hacía su brazo y dando un ligero apretón.

-No lo entenderías.

-Sigues diciendo eso.

Zuka se apartó para mirarlo de frente. Su mejilla libre de daño estaba enrojecida y su ojo bueno estaba hinchado por el llanto. Emitió un indignado lloriqueo y, realizando el estado en el que se encontraba, se mordió el labio inferior-. ¿No les dirás a los demás sobre esto? Yo… solo me enojo un poco… alrededor de estos días.

Katarr la miró sin entender.

-Ya sabes –dijo Zuka de nuevo-. Es una… ocurrencia _mensual._

-Oh… ¡Oh! –casi se golpea la frente con una mano. ¡Idiota, idiota! Él era un sanador ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo era que no lo había sospechado?-. No le diré a nadie, pero sabes, puedo curarte con agua. Si te sientes… er… dolorida, yo podría…

Ella lo interrumpió.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Y eso parecía ser que al final, la sesión de llanto había restaurado su buen humor. Zuka se puso en pie, limpiándose la mejilla que no tenía quemada y se enderezó el borde de su túnica.

-Me marcho a mi habitación. Buen día, maestro agua –no esperó por su respuesta, simplemente se giró sobre sus talones y se retiró.

Katarr la observó marcharse, sintiéndose un poco aturdido… un poco como alguien que hubiera estado expuesto al sol por mucho tiempo; deslumbrado.

-Encantado de ayudar –murmuró.


End file.
